The Wedding
by lolimobsessed
Summary: I guess you could say this is a prequel to my first story bundle of joy. Bella and Edward's Wedding, Cute. No flames. Please read and review!


**Author's Note**

**Hey all! I really wish Bella & Edward's wedding would happen like this! Hope you like Read & Review! **

**Listening to "drive away" by gratitude **

**Cullenboisrbetter!**

**Sadly I own no Edward…or twilight…but I do have an Uncle Edward, no relation…..**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Wake up, love." Edward's words were a soft purr in my ear. I opened my eyes to see him staring at my pale blushing cheeks. I turned my head to stare out the window to see a bright sunny morning. "Oh it's nice out!" I said surprised from the change the weather had taken from the usual dreary rainy days. "I've decided to take you to the meadow today." My head whipped around, I was thinking the exact same thing, but he couldn't read my mind. "Wow, I was thinking the exact same thing!" His confused face twisted into a smile. "Like you could read my mind!" I said, he just chuckled. "Go get dressed, I'll wait here." I took a quick shower and got dressed, since it was fairly warm, I pulled on a pair of my cut-off jeans, and a dark blue top.

--

While we we're driving, there was no conversation. I was deep in thought. The wedding was tomorrow! I would have to leave this life behind, & start my new life as a new vampire, as _Mrs. Edward Cullen? _I suddenly felt old, but I'm 19! I loved Edward, I wanted to marry him, but my mother's words rung in my head about being too young, but I decided, _it didn't matter. _I decided that a long time ago. I turned to see Edward's confused, somewhat worried face staring at me. "Something the matter Bella?" He was genuinely concerned, not that he wasn't always. "No, just thinking about the wedding." I sounded calm, on the surface, but I'm sure Edward would see through me. "Bella," he started "I love you, there's no need to be nervous." He was right, I had no reason to have second thoughts, I loved him, he loved me, what else mattered? He was waiting for a response but, then he just smiled. "Enough about the wedding, let's just enjoy each others company today, okay?" Smooth like butter, He was dazzling me again. "Okay." I smiled. He flew around to my side of the door, and helped me out. "Get on." He turned around and let me get on his back. Then we were off.

Running always gave me a funny feeling in my stomach, but I learned to like it.

When we stopped the meadow was just as beautiful as the first time he showed it to me. The wild flowers we swaying in the breeze, and Edward glistening in the grass, it was like a perfect picture. I joined him on the grass an began tracing his sparkly skin. His cold, hard skin felt wonderful to touch, my heart rate increased immediately. Edward knew, he was smiling. "Feeling less tense yet?" He asked. "Yes." We sat there in silence, laughing, and talking all day.

It was twilight, Edward was running kisses up and down my neck, it was so perfect, but of course, some other unimportant thing has to pop my bubble. This time it was Alice. Edward's cell phone rang in his pocket. "Ugh!" I groaned. "Hold on." he whispered.

"Hello." Edward's voice was annoyed. "Alice, sorry were….busy." Now I just stared at him in awe, twilight never looked so good on anyone. "Fine Alice we'll be right there!" He snapped the phone.

"Alice says she has some last minute wedding arrangements."

"I think if I do any more wedding planning, I'm going to throw up."

"Please don't." His crooked smile appeared so quick, it left me breathless. I just stuck my tongue out. He chuckled and we sped off to the car.

--

We pulled up to the Cullen's & there was Alice, all excited to see me. "Hi, Bella!" She was practically jumping out of her skin. "We're having a girls night! We are going to put the final touches on the wedding!" I glowered, girls night? Every time we had a girls night, I would be primed & pricked like Alice's live Barbie Doll, & quiet frankly it was getting old. "Hi Alice, what about Charlie?" I didn't think he'd let me sleepover, I mean this was the last time I'd be his _little girl _after all. "Silly Bella, I called Charlie, he said it would be fine!" UGH! Now I was destine to be at Alice's mercy. She tugged on my hand and let me up to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

--

After being dressed up, dressed down, and other things, I was ready for bed! Even though it was only 10. Edward came in to stop the chaos. "Alice, Bella really needs to get some sleep." I could tell he wanted to steal me back. "Fine, but your not spending all night in there." Was she serious? "WHA-?" I protested.

"Bella, it's bad luck for a the groom to see the bride on their wedding day." She was right, though I refused to admit it, and I could really use some good luck especially on my _first_ wedding day. "Fine Alice, but can he at least stay in there until I fall asleep?" Her eyes flickered to mine then Edward's, then back again. "Deal, but make it quick!" She pranced off to meet Jasper. Edward carried me into his room with the big bed. I laid down feeling exhausted. "Sleep well my love, tomorrow is our big day." That's the first time it really hit me. Isabella Cullen. I liked the sound of that, then he kissed me and started humming my lullaby. Then I fell asleep in his cold arms.

I woke up to Alice. "Edward! Don't you dare try to sneak in there!" I rustled around in the huge bed. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day!" My eyes shot open, was today the wedding? It was! Today was July 20th! Alice crept in after shooing Edward away. "Rise & Shine!" she chirped. "Oh! I see your up! Esme made breakfast!" She pulled the covers off of me and ran with me downstairs to the table. "Smells delicious Esme!" Though she wasn't human, she made the best food. "Thank you dear! Oh and good luck today." She set eggs, bacon, & toast in front of me. I ate most of it when I heard Carlisle behind me. "Good morning Bella. How was your night?" He gave me a warm smile. "Fine thank you! Where's Edward?" I was curious, an I couldn't wait till 3 o'clock to see him. "Don't worry, Jasper, Emmet & Edward are playing some baseball, they won't keep him long though." Carlisle spoke as smooth as Edward did, I felt instantly calmed. I smiled & returned to eating. "Come on Bella! We're going to the church to start getting ready! Go take a shower!" I trudged up the stairs, great more Barbie doll!

--

Alice, Rosalie, Esme & I drove to the church in Carlisle's BMW. When we got to the church, it was neatly decorated thanks to Alice. We went into a vast room in the back to get ready. Alice did my hair while Rosalie did my make-up. When they were finished, Esme told me to go behind the curtain and get into the wedding dress, Esme helped. Then I heard the door open a couple times but I couldn't see who it was. I asked Esme and she said it was Alice & Rosalie running around. But when they pulled the curtain back, I saw eyes starring at me. I saw Angela, who was one of the bridesmaids, Renee who was with Phil, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper & Carlisle were all starring at me. Alice & Rosalie were smiling at me. I was shocked. "Is it….too much?" I asked. "No honey you looked beautiful!" My mom called out. Then they all rushed to give me a hug. I looked at the clock, there was an hour till show time. I couldn't have been more thrilled! I turned to the three-way angled mirror behind me to get a full look of myself. My hair was extra-curly, My make-up was done perfectly. My dress was white, strapless, with a white train. Alice had picked out the perfect dress, I looked in the mirror and what I saw shocked me. Charlie was crying.

"Dad?" I wanted to make sure he was okay. Why was he crying? "Bella, I'm sorry, it's just, that, you look, so, _beautiful._" That made me start to cry too, because I was no longer going to be his 'little girl'. I was a grown woman and my father made me realize it. My mom started crying too & she gave me a big hug. "Bella, your father's right, you do look beautiful. I know I've been giving you a hard time about getting married but I think your ready, he seems to love you." That made me cry harder. "Bella!" Rosalie called. "Bella, your going to ruin your make-up." "Oh, sorry!" I stopped, then Alice reappeared in the doorway. "I hate to break-up this wonderful moment but it's 15 minutes until 3 o'clock." I stiffened, this was it, there was no going back now. Alice, Rosalie, & Angela all shuffled out, but just then Angela came up & said to me, "Bella, you look so amazing, your so lucky." She gave me a hug and scurried after them. Mom, Phil, & Esme had left already to take their seats. When I turned around only Charlie was standing there. "Bella, your going to be fine, Edward is a lucky man, I love you." Then I heard the music begin to play. _This was it. _I came out, and the doors flew open, and there was the whole town of Forks, and there was Edward.

--

**EPOV**

I knew everyone was standing, but all I could see was her, she was a vision of beauty, she was my angel. She blushed scarlet, as usual. I loved when she blushed, when I changed her, I would miss that. I looked over the heads of Rosalie and Alice who were being escorted by Jasper & Emmett. I started right into her eyes. Her eyes were big and brown and filled with love and passion. She came up to meet me. "Who gives this woman, to this man?" The minister spoke. "Her mother and I do." I took Bella's arm and Charlie said, "Edward, take good care of her." I replied, "With my life sir." I took her arm, and led her to alter. I really didn't pay attention to the minister. I was tense about something but, after making sure the mutt, Jacob, didn't object to us getting married, I was happy as could be, then came the vows.

Bella spoke first, "Edward, from the first day we met, I knew we would have something special together, you've showed me kindness, love, and so many other wonderful things, I promise to honor you, and care for you until the day I die, I love you, you've shared your life with me and now I want to share my life with you…forever." She slid the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Bella, I love you, you have given up so much for me, I promise to listen to you and honor you as my wife by my side no matter what, I will love you forever, every single day of forever, you have shown me a new light, I was in the dark, but you shinned through, I love you until forever ends." I slid the ring unto her left ring finger.

The minister spoke. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" She beamed at me. "I do." He spoke again, "Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness & in health? For richer or poorer?" This was it. "I do." I heard silent 'awes' break from the crowed "Then I now pronounce you man & wife, you may kiss the bride." I leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss. I hope she remembered that when she changed her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone stood up and clapped, as we proudly walked out of the church to the same car I drove Bella to prom in.

--

When we got to the reception, everyone in Forks was packed into that small area. The D.J. announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. Bella and I walked to the dance floor, and began whirling away. The song we picked was 'You & Me' by Lifehouse. The song matched us perfectly. I started humming to her. "Edward, you've just made me the happiest person ever." She blushed. "Oh, Bella love, you've just made me the happiest vampire ever." She rolled her eyes and kept dancing. When the song ended I took my leave and let her father step in for the father-daughter dance. She looked so incredible.


End file.
